Sour Patch
Sour Patch is a student at the Nedo Institute. Once a member of the villainous cult the Ophidian Staves, she was brought to Nedo by The Murder and is trying to become a hero in her own, sometimes misguided, way. Backstory Who mentored you in supervillainy? The family/evil cult organisation that raised her, who call themselves the Ophidian Staves, indoctrinated her from birth. She didn’t have two parents but was raised communally like the other children in the cult, and has no awareness of who her biological parents are specifically or if they are even members. Subtle tensions, discord and abuse within the community had her questioning her place early on, though her questions lead her nowhere until years later. Who first showed you that you could do good? A member of the Staves who took ill, perhaps from their experimentation, and subsequently repented, turning from the path and seeking help. Last time Cory saw Alison, she was alive and even improved, and had left the Staves behind for good and was trying to do some small good in society. She told Cory not to tell anyone she had seen her. What caused you to switch sides? Cory bore witness to an incident in which several Ophidian Staves were arrested, and The Murder, the hero behind the arrest, took her aside and gave her a way out, telling her about the Nedo Institute. Their words helped her feel empowered to make her own decisions, and they enabled her to get far enough out of her family’s grasp to do so in relative safety and freedom. What was your goal as a villain? There is no end to the Ophidian Staves’ greed and lust for power. They pump themselves with chemicals in the same experimentation that gifted Cory with her powers, attempting to empower themselves and spread their influence enough to eventually run the world’s governments from behind the scenes. Cory at first felt obligated to go along with them as they were her only support system and she didn’t know the details of their goals or activities, but her discontent grew. Many secrets were kept from her until the end, and she doesn’t know the extent of the cult’s reach to this day. Why do you care about the team? This is a new beginning for Cory. She was not allowed a normal childhood and she has a lot to learn in terms of functional relationships. She values the team because the camaraderie makes her feel valued, not just a tool to be wielded. In a sense she is approaching the world as an innocent, and she is grateful for the opportunity to start again. At NEDO... Cory first joined Duck house with Daydreamer, Eta Carinae, Chainmail and Wyvern. She fell in with Wyvern and her best friend Blaster, becoming close enough to have matching jackets for their gang. When Cambium requested a change of dorms, Cory agreed to switch with him, and now shares Murder house with the remaining members of the original five (Séance, Champion Super Robot, The Hawk, and Sadatoni). Cory struggles with morality and interpersonal relationships, not having been taught healthy attitudes while she was young. She puts on a cool front and acts like her past doesn't bother her, but on rare occasion has opened up, once even crying in Sending's arms when Sending showed her kindness. Cory is quick to action and violence, and tends to take what she wants, for example taking money off passed out civilians during the fight against Crabmaster. Her driving motivation is the need for control, and things can get hairy when she feels she doesn't have control of a situation or herself. Cory maintains several contacts from her days with the Ophidian Staves -- Dr. Aluben, .MOV, and Rayet Wolf -- and sometimes calls on them for help and information, though she keeps the fact that she associates with villains a secret from others, and these entanglements tend to cause complications in her life. During prom, Dr. Aluben abducted Cory and her date Sending to get their help with something. Sending created holographic decoys of the two of them so they could sneak back to prom. Unbeknownst to them, these light clones later gained sentience, becoming the space pirates Eyepatch and Received. Cory later encountered and fought them on her internship, but they got away. She became determined to find them again with Sending's help, but the school was taken to the Inbetween before they had a chance. Her confident persona extends to her love life. Currently dating Sending, Cory has had dalliances with several other female students, including Wyvern. Wyvern and Blaster had previously dated, but broke up after internships, at which point Cory slept with Wyvern to comfort her. This caused conflict with Blaster and the breakup of their girl gang when Blaster found out and confronted Cory. Relationships * No-one makes me feel off-balance and vulnerable like Sending. I can't let her go. * Queenie is my cool friend (and tag-team wrestling partner) and I love messing shit up with her. Trivia * Cory's twitter handle is @corycorrosive. * The symbol of the Ophidian Staves is a white Rod of Asclepius, and Cory has a white-ink snake tattoo curling around her arms and shoulders from her youth with them. She now uses a black snake as her personal symbol. Category:Player Characters